


Fuck Me Like an Animal

by halcyon1993



Series: The Kinky Adventures of a Wolf and His Boy [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bestiality, Biting, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, Full Moon, Full Shift Werewolves, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Multiple Orgasms, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Wolf Derek, Wolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyon1993/pseuds/halcyon1993
Summary: Stiles knows he’ll never forget the first time he saw it. Derek’s wolf form was majestic and sleek and huge and intimidating and about a thousand other adjectives. Sexy was among them. He wants it, and he plans on using the full moon to get it.





	Fuck Me Like an Animal

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge me for the depravity I have written...
> 
> Thank you to my betas, [Tom_Webb](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tom_Webb) and [WURFMUCKI](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WURFMUCKI).

Derek's head snaps up when he hears the familiar rumble of Stiles' Jeep in the distance. He checks the time on his phone and huffs frustratedly when he sees that it's almost sundown, meaning that the full moon is close to taking hold. He wonders what on earth Stiles could possibly be thinking coming to the loft at a time like this, when Derek's tenuous control is only maintained because they're separated and the temptation to _take_ isn't so prominent.

He hears Stiles get out of his Jeep, enter the building and step into the freight elevator. Derek's eyes flash red before he gets a grip and banishes his lusting wolf to the back of his mind. When the elevator comes to a juddering stop on his floor, he gets up from the sofa, walks to the sliding door that serves as the only entrance to the loft and waits. He crosses his arms over his chest and plasters on the most disapproving expression he can manage.

Moments later, the door slides open and Stiles enters with a spring in his step that isn't lessened at all by Derek's judgemental eyebrows. He wears a pair of skinny jeans that Derek knows make his ass look _amazing_ and a red V-neck T-shirt which perfectly accentuates his pale neck and collarbones.

He looks like sin.

"S'up, Sourwolf?" Stiles grins, walking right up to him and pecking him on the lips.

"You can't be here, Stiles," Derek says tightly, frowning when he smells lube wafting off of the boy. "You know this."

Stiles scoffs and looks at the alpha unsettlingly, his eyes glinting in a way that can only mean trouble. "I do. I also know that that's stupid."

"The moon will be out any minute. Go home."

"Nope," Stiles says, popping the P.

" _Stiles_."

Derek's voice is rough now, time very quickly running out. Stiles stands in front of him, looking so fuckable and still not budging. "Nope," the human repeats, "I won't leave 'til I get what I want." He runs his left index finger down the centre of Derek's chest, his short nail scratching against the material of the wolf's grey tank top.

Derek is for a moment distracted, but then he snaps his attention back to the younger man. "And what is it you want?"

"You know," Stiles says lasciviously.

"We've already discussed that. At length. I'm not doing it. It's too risky."

Stiles flutters his eyelashes. "Not even if I beg you real nice?" he asks coyly, tilting his head to the side to better show off his neck.

" _No_!" Derek barks, clenching his jaw.

"But think about it, Der, how _fantastic_ it would feel," Stiles carries on, circling around the alpha.

Derek stands still while his mate disappears behind him, until an arm reaches around his body and cups his arousal through his jeans. His cock is already half-hard—has been from the moment Stiles entered the loft and Derek got a whiff of his intoxicating scent—but when Stiles starts rubbing against him he becomes hard as iron in two seconds flat. Derek uncrosses his arms with the intention of shoving Stiles away, but his limbs don't cooperate. They just fall to his sides, his hands balled into fists.

"You know you want it," Stiles breathes in Derek's ear, nibbling on the lobe. "Me down on all fours…submitting to you in every way possible…just waiting for you to mount me and make me your bitch."

Derek can't stop the growl building in his chest as the filth Stiles is speaking creates a series of images in his mind. He can feel the itch under his skin—the instinct and desire to fuck his mate exactly like Stiles is describing—growing stronger with each passing second until it's very nearly irresistible. Half of him, his animal half, wants to give in, while the other barely holds on to its restraint. It takes everything in Derek to stay where he is as Stiles licks one final time at his ear and moves down to his neck, his hand continuing to rub teasingly over the hardness in his jeans.

"Stiles," he grits out between his teeth. " _Go_. _Home_."

"No can do, Sourwolf," Stiles pants into Derek's bare shoulder, obviously as affected by his own words as Derek is. "You still haven't given me what we both want."

Before Derek knows what's happening, Stiles' other hand comes into play and pops open the button of his jeans. Derek wrests back just enough control to spin around to face his mate, but not enough to stop Stiles when the teenager pulls down his zipper and pushes his jeans down to pool around his ankles.

"Ooh, commando," Stiles grins, resting his forehead against Derek's chest and looking down between them. "Me likey."

Derek stares through the large windows of his loft as Stiles touches him. He spies the moon peeking out between the clouds in the inky evening sky, a lodestone that causes his eyes to flash red again and stay that way, the wolf in his mind longing to get out. He doesn't look away from the moon even when Stiles' long fingers card through his coarse pubic hair and tug playfully on the dark strands. The action has his cock twitching and pre-come dripping onto the floor.

After another moment, those same fingers wrap around the base of his arousal and grip it firmly. Stiles gives him a cursory stroke, more pre-come smearing along the thick length. "Love your cock," Stiles whispers.

"Stop it," Derek gasps, but the boy ignores the weak protest.

"Wanna have your other cock, too. Your _alpha_ cock…" he rasps, releasing the base and skating his fingers up to the tip. One of them slips beneath the wet foreskin and runs teasingly in circles around the fat head, making Derek shudder. "Wanna have it so bad. Wanna feel it in my hand, taste it in my mouth. Wanna feel that huge knot splitting my ass open."

"Stiles, please," Derek tries one last time, knowing that the last thread of his control is about to snap. "I don't want to hurt you…"

His tortured words have Stiles raising his head again to look him in the eye. "You won't. I trust you. Besides, you know a little pain can… _heighten_ the experience," he says with a wink.

With that, the thread snaps.

"Strip!" Derek commands harshly.

In an instant, Stiles' predatory act vanishes and his dorky self is out in full force. He does a little victory dance, fist-pumping the air before he follows the order he has just been given. He yanks his T-shirt over his head, tosses it aside and begins working on the button of his skinny jeans. Derek rakes his eyes appreciatively over Stiles' torso, an expanse of lean muscle and pale, mole-dotted skin that marks so easily.

"You've gotta get totally naked, too, y'know," Stiles says breathlessly, hopping in place while he yanks off one of his shoes.

The impertinence has Derek baring his fangs, but he does it anyway. Once his tank top and jeans have gone the same way as Stiles' T-shirt, he runs his left hand down his hirsute chest and pinches one of his nipples. With his other hand he picks up where Stiles had left off and strokes himself languidly, enjoying the show as his mate pushes down his jeans and underwear in one smooth motion.

"Even got myself ready for you," Stiles explains, turning around.

For a moment, Derek doesn't comprehend what the human is talking about, but then Stiles sticks out his ass and he spots the base of the black plug currently buried in his hole.

"Good," he snarls around his fangs.

When Stiles turns to face him again, Derek finally allows his wolf to break free and transform him. It's quick, his bones cracking and more hair sprouting all over his body to form dark, glossy fur. He falls down onto his hands just before his fingers shrink into paws and a tail sprouts from his tailbone. When it's done, Derek spares a few seconds to get used to his new form before staring purposefully at Stiles. He only comes up to the boy's waist now, so it's a little strange to have to look up to meet his eyes.

"Wow…" Stiles says reverently, getting down onto his knees. "Look at you."

Derek preens, the moon's pull easier to bear now that he has given into it. It leaves his mind clearer as he trots up to Stiles. He licks a broad stripe up the middle of the human's face, causing him to recoil and sputter indignantly.

"A little warning, dude!" Stiles complains, wiping Derek's slobber off with the backs of his hands.

Derek just gives the wolf version of a laugh, his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth.

"Are you gonna lick me again?"

At first, Derek hears only apprehension and is about to shake his head as best he can in his current form, but then he sees something in Stiles' expression that intrigues him. Stiles almost looks eager, wanting.

Testing his theory, Derek does lick Stiles' face again, this time pushing forward and not letting up even as the human topples over backward. He walks over his mate and continues to lick as Stiles giggles beneath him and bats ineffectually at his head, not really trying to push him away but pretending to. Derek keeps licking, loving the taste of Stiles' skin, until his rough tongue accidentally dips into Stiles' mouth and brushes with his mate's softer one. He pauses then, waiting to see if Stiles gags, but nothing of the sort happens.

Peering down at the human, Derek is enthralled to see that his face is flushed with arousal and not disgust. With an amused huff, he licks over Stiles' lips several times, until they part on a gasp and grant him entrance. He slips is tongue back into Stiles' mouth and runs it clumsily against the boy's, tasting his saliva and the bacon he must have eaten before he came to the loft. The latter has him licking faster, wanting more of that taste, his tail wagging behind him and running over Stiles' bare legs.

Eventually, Derek gets bored of sharing wolfy kisses with his mate and backs off. He sits on his haunches and watches as Stiles pushes himself up onto his elbows. Stiles, not bothering to clean the lower half of his face of slobber this time, runs his eyes down the length of Derek's powerful body and gapes when he reaches the space between the alpha's hind legs, where the red tip of his cock is peeking out. He sits up, moves onto his hands and knees and asks Derek to stand again so he can get beneath him.

Derek's arousal had obviously lessened over the past few minutes as he just had fun instead, but Stiles doesn't mind. In fact, he definitely prefers to start again from this point, because that means he gets to coax Derek's cock back out.

Tentatively, he reaches for the alpha's sheath and cups it, relishing in the feel of the fine black hairs against his palm. Derek's hips jerk automatically at the touch, his breeding instincts already kicking in, and he produces a low growl that sends shivers up Stiles' spine. Stiles wiggles further beneath Derek and keeps caressing the wolf's sheath with one hand while cupping his furry balls with the other. He wants what's inside so badly, and his mouth waters when he sees the rest of Derek's wolf cock begin to emerge.

Tapered and pinkish-red, the length is covered in tiny veins and thin seed drips from the tip. Unable to resist, Stiles picks his head up and seals his lips around the couple of inches that he has been presented with thus far. He groans when Derek tries to fuck his face, the bitter tang of wolf pre-come bursting across his taste buds.

Stiles keeps sucking on Derek's cock as it continues to slowly come out of its sheath. He fondles Derek's balls and tugs on them lightly, knowing that his mate likes it when he does that in human form. Derek seems to like it in this form, too, because another spurt of pre-come hits the back of Stiles' throat and almost chokes him. He pulls off with a cough.

"God, that's hot," he gasps, his eyes stinging.

By now, more of Derek's wolf cock has come out—about five inches, by Stiles estimation. It's around the same thickness as its human counterpart, but as more and more of it keeps emerging, Stiles realises with glee that it will be longer, will fill his greedy ass up even better. He can't wait.

Desperate for more, once he has regained his breath he dives back on that gorgeous lupine cock and goes to town. He slobbers along the substantial length and rubs his face against it, laughing as watery pre-come gets all over him, even in his hair. Derek keeps fucking the air and whining because he doesn't have a warm orifice to fuck, the jerky movements causing his swollen balls to smack against Stiles' chin.

Eventually, the last of Derek's cock emerges from its sheath and Stiles is in awe.

It's approximately nine inches long, the shaft the same thickness as Stiles' wrist, and the knot… _God_ , the knot. It's the size of a baseball, a breathtaking thing that Stiles can't wait to have locked inside of him.

Removing himself from beneath Derek, Stiles gets to his feet and almost stumbles, the intense arousal he feels making his head spin. He points to the bed. "You can breed me up there, okay?" he says, walking slowly toward it. "It'll be easier on my knees, and more comfortable when we're tied and waiting for your knot to go down."

Not as affected as Stiles—or at least handling it better—Derek beats him to the bed. The alpha jumps up atop the sheets and turns around, shooting Stiles a look so smug that it reads clearly even though he can't emote as well in his current form. Stiles rolls his eyes as he retrieves the tube of lube he'd brought with him from the pocket of his skinny jeans. With it in hand, he follows Derek to the bed and clambers up next to him, his eyes lingering on the gorgeous tapered cock hanging between the wolf's hind legs.

Already knowing he won't be able to keep his position for the whole time they are tied, Stiles tears his eyes away from Derek, gathers all of the pillows from the head of the bed and positions them in a pile in the centre of the mattress. He drapes himself over them, the firm softness supporting his hips and making sure his ass stays in the air, the perfect height for Derek to fuck.

Reaching behind himself, Stiles grips the plug keeping his hole open and twists it slightly. He relaxes his ass and pulls gently until the widest part slips out. After that, it's smooth sailing and he throws the toy aside, not caring where it lands. "Okay, Sourwolf, have at me," he says, wiggling his ass in what he hopes is an enticing manner.

Stiles feels the mattress dip behind him as Derek comes closer. He braces himself, anticipating a heavy weight landing on his back as the wolf mounts him, but it doesn't come. Instead, a cold nose pokes between his cheeks, making him flinch and release a short giggle. The sound breaks off into a moan when the nose is replaced by a long tongue lapping over his slick hole, tasting him, testing to see if he is really ready.

Feeling touched, Stiles pushes back onto the surprisingly strong muscle and hangs his head between his shoulders when it actually slips inside. He closes his eyes and enjoys the pleasurable sensations until they suddenly stop. A second later, Stiles finally feels Derek's weight on top of him. The alpha's front paws graze over his sides, claws leaving stinging trails in their wake as Derek tries to get a good grip. Something pointed and hard pokes at the flesh of Stiles' ass—Derek trying to line up his cock, his mind supplies helpfully.

He arches his back to help and holds his breath when he feels it _right there_. Derek pauses for a split second, and then he plunges inside with one brutal thrust. Stiles' ass burns, his walls forced apart by the intrusion as Derek immediately starts up a fast pace, his previous care overshadowed by his desire to breed his bitch.

Stiles isn't complaining.

He tangles his fingers in the sheets and cries out raggedly each time Derek's full length spears into him. It's more than he has ever taken, and the small piece of his mind that is still functioning normally knows that he will very quickly get addicted to this feeling. He feels owned completely, even more than he did during the countless times Derek has fucked him in his human form. There is something so…base and primal about this act that makes it all seem more real somehow, makes him feel like he truly belongs to Derek now.

" _Derek_!" Stiles gasps, his head shooting up when that huge wolf cock nails his prostate dead on.

The sensation of the silky fur of Derek's belly sliding over the bare skin of his back is just as wonderful as Stiles had imagined it would be—maybe even more. Derek is so large that his head ends up near Stiles', hot breaths blowing across the shell of his ear. The human imagines what a sight they must make, how tiny he must look in comparison, getting fucked by a huge beast.

He has thought about this exact scenario a lot since he first saw Derek's wolf form. It featured frequently in his dreams, was what he thought of more often than not when he was by himself late at night and Derek was busy with arcane werewolf business, meaning Stiles had nothing but his own right hand to meet his sexual needs.

It's more than worth the wait.

"God, you feel so good," Stiles says between harsh breaths, his eyes rolling back in his head as his sloppy hole is continuously assaulted.

Derek readjusts his grip on Stiles' sides and redoubles his efforts, his hips moving impossibly faster to the point where Stiles can barely register the alpha's cock withdrawing from his ass before it's pushing right back inside, fucking him mercilessly. The hot breaths blowing across his ear get even hotter, making Stiles shiver to the point where his arms threaten to give out. He turns his head and finds red eyes boring into his own, making him groan.

Soon enough, Stiles feels something change. Derek pauses to shuffle around behind him again and then, when he resumes thrusting, his movements are less frequent but even more powerful, purposeful. Stiles sobs brokenly when he figures out why.

Derek's knot. Derek is trying to knot him.

"Want it," he cries, pushing out with his ass in an effort to welcome that bulb of pulsing flesh into his body. "Want it so bad. _Please_ , Derek!"

It's huge, that much Stiles already knew just by seeing it, but that didn't prepare him for how it feels when it finally breaches him. He shouts and collapses face-first into the bedding, tears springing to his eyes because of the pain. It feels like he is being split apart. It's both too much and not enough.

Derek doesn't seem to care about the change in position, just keeps fucking him as best he can, which admittedly isn't much. He can't move more than an inch, if that, but each small, jerky thrust is enough to have Stiles sobbing all over again. The knot rubs right over his prostate, a constant pressure that goes straight to his dick trapped between his abs and the pillows.

He bites his bottom lip so hard that it bleeds, the taste of copper filling his mouth, but he doesn't notice it. There is no space in his mind for anything but the huge knot inside of him and his aching dick.

"Fuck!" he gasps. He reflexively squeezes around the knot, making it feel impossibly bigger.

Derek keeps shallowly thrusting for a minute, until he manages to push Stiles over the edge. The human opens his mouth wide in a soundless scream as he spurts against the pillows beneath him, his orgasm the most intense one he has ever had—and with how amazing his orgasms have been since he and Derek started having sex, that's saying something.

The feel of Stiles' ass tightening around him has Derek coming, too. He clamps his jaws around Stiles' shoulder, possessing just enough wherewithal not to break the skin as he shoots his thin seed deep inside his mate. It's a cycle—Derek grinds his hips in small circles and rubs his knot up against Stiles' prostate, which makes an oversensitive Stiles squeeze his ass tightly around him, which makes him grind his hips in small circles again. And on and on and on, both heightening each other's pleasure until something has to give.

That something is Stiles. With a whimper, he blacks out.

* * *

When he comes to, Stiles finds that he is still in the same position, with Derek draped on top of him. He doesn't know how much time has passed, but he still has a knot shoved up his ass, so it can't have been that long. Blinking a couple of times to clear his vision, he turns his head and stares at Derek. The wolf's eyes are closed, but Stiles can tell that he is still awake. He's probably just enjoying being locked like this, owning his mate thoroughly.

Stiles settles in and checks in with the rest of his body. His ass is incredibly sore, but it's a good soreness that will remind him of their depravity for days. His legs ache from being bent up the same way for a stretch of time, but because there is little he can do about it with Derek on top of him, he puts it out of his mind.

Elsewhere, Stiles' stomach is heavy. He manages to wiggle a hand beneath himself and press lightly against it, feeling the way it's slightly distended with all the come Derek has shot up in his guts. It almost feels like he's pregnant.

The idea makes him moan quietly.

Eventually, Derek moves behind him and pulls backward slightly. Stiles doesn't know what the wolf is doing at first, but then he guesses that Derek is seeing whether or not his knot is ready to come out. The large bulb of flesh stings as it tugs against his abused hole, and Stiles is about to ask Derek to wait a bit longer when it's suddenly too late. Derek jumps off of Stiles, his long lupine dick leaving him feeling disappointingly empty.

Wetness immediately seeps out of him, running down his balls and thighs. Stiles wants ardently to keep it all inside and wishes he hadn't tossed away his butt plug so recklessly. They must be thinking in sync because, as soon as the thought passes through Stiles' mind, Derek is jumping off of the bed and returning a second later with the plug in his mouth.

He drops it in front of Stiles' face and lies down on his side, watching attentively as Stiles fumbles to get a good grip on the lube-and-slobber-slick sex toy and insert it into his ass. Once it's fully seated, he sighs contentedly and pushes himself up on shaky arms. He looks at Derek, planning on thanking him, but his thanks gets stuck in his throat when he sees the wolf cleaning himself.

"Hey," he says with a pout, getting Derek's attention. The wolf stops licking his own dick and confusedly meets Stiles' gaze. "Don't be selfish. Lemme do that."

Derek regards him for a moment and then uncurls his long body to lie on his side with one of his hind legs raised in the air. Stiles wraps his left hand around the leg to help support it and dives right on Derek's cock. He licks once up the length and closes his eyes when his taste buds are once more gifted with the taste of the wolf's come. It's different from when Derek is in his human form, thinner and yet more intense somehow.

Stiles keeps licking at Derek's cock until he reaches the tapered tip, at which point he picks it up with his free hand and holds it steady so that he can clean the other side. He is aware of Derek's red eyes on him, observing him with no small amount of raptness. Stiles loves the feeling of being watched and raises his eyes to meet the wolf's, grinning against the hot length. He keeps going until the taste of Derek's seed fades and all he can taste is the cock itself.

He drifts back down Derek's wolf dick to the knot. It's smaller than it was a few minutes ago, but even now Stiles can't believe it fit inside of him. He nuzzles against the knot and then over Derek's furry balls, still large and swollen even though they've very recently been emptied. They smell slightly sweaty, musky, and Stiles' eyes slip closed as he inhales deeply against them.

When he opens them again, they land on Derek's fluffy black tail lying across the sheets. He looks up the length of it and narrows his eyes contemplatively when he gets a look at Derek's tight pink hole. Stiles is no stranger to eating ass—in fact, one of his favourite things to do is to have Derek sit on his face after he has finished with a workout—but he has never eaten an ass like this. He had never taken a dick like the one near his ear until today, either, so…

"Can you stand up?" Stiles asks, licking his lips with anticipation.

Derek cocks his head to the side but does as he has been asked anyway. He stays in place but tracks Stiles' movements closely as Stiles shifts around to kneel behind him.

"Now, don't freak out… Just wanna try something."

Stiles lifts Derek's tail and gets up close and personal with the alpha's little wolf hole, his nose inches away. He forms his mouth into a ring and blows gently on it, making Derek's whole body jolt with surprise. The wolf releases a noise that sounds half like a growl of warning and half like a growl of impatience. Stiles chooses to take it fully as the latter.

"Gotta taste you," he mumbles.

Hesitantly, he sticks out his tongue and swipes it a couple of times over Derek's tight pucker to see how it feels. The hole itself doesn't feel or taste much different, but that's where the similarities end. It's strange to rim his mate without any cheeks to stick his nose in between, to feel soft fur on his face instead of hairy skin over firm muscles. It's not a bad difference though, so Stiles keeps going. He laps over Derek's hole and drapes Derek's tail over the top of his head in order to grip the wolf's hips instead, his fingers tangling in dark fur.

Derek's rumbling growls get louder as Stiles rims him and he can feel his arousal renewing like a campfire that has had a canister of accelerant poured over it. It gets more intense when one of Stiles' hands leaves his haunches to reach between his hind legs and grip him awkwardly, his palm slicked with the seed he is already beginning to shoot again in short spurts.

"That good?" Stiles asks in between licks.

Derek whines in response and grinds back against the human's face and forth into his hand, asking for more.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Stiles points his tongue and prods at Derek's hole, begging it to open up for him. Derek pants open-mouthed when the slick muscle manages to slip inside briefly before retreating. Stiles keeps doing it, fucking Derek's wolf ass with his tongue and stroking along that huge, gorgeous wolf cock until Derek can feel another orgasm impending. He dances away from his mate, turns around and pounces, pushing Stiles onto his back.

Blinking up at the wolf, Stiles is for a moment confused, but then Derek walks over him so that his cock hovers right above his face. It's obvious from the re-engorged knot and the sounds Derek is making that the alpha is close again. Stiles gets comfortable and uses his left hand to stoke along Derek's length and his right to massage his knot, all the while sucking on his own tongue to savour the taste of Derek's musky ass. Derek fucks into his hands in jerky motions, his forelegs shifting restlessly on the mattress above Stiles' head.

A minute later, Derek howls as his second orgasm crests.

Stiles just manages to close his eyes before he is sprayed with copious amounts of seed. It gets all over his face, soaks his hair and runs down his neck and shoulders to form a pool beneath his head. Practically bathing in the stuff, he parts his lips and lets some of the thin jets accumulate in his mouth until it overflows. Closing his mouth again before any more can be wasted, he swirls it around and is sent into a state of near-bliss by the tangy, salty taste of it.

Keeping his right hand wrapped around Derek's knot, Stiles removes his left and reaches blindly for his own re-hardened cock. He swallows his mouthful of come as he jacks off and is quickly overtaken by his own second orgasm. He throws his head back and squeezes Derek's knot tighter, causing the wolf to whine with pleasure.

Another few spurts of hot watery semen splash over Stiles' face before Derek finally stops coming. Stiles breathes heavily, his hands releasing both of their cocks and his limbs going limp. Through half-lidded eyes he sees Derek step off to the side, no longer standing above him, and then a rough tongue begins to clean him up. He just lies there and lets it happen, his energy depleted from the harsh fucking he had received earlier and his multiple orgasms.

Stiles scrunches up his nose when Derek licks over his face but still finds himself licking back against that strong tongue.

"Kisses," he laughs lethargically when Derek pauses.

Some time later, once Stiles has been cleaned of as much wolf come as Derek can lick off of him, the alpha vanishes from sight and then reappears above Stiles in his human form. Stiles is a little disappointed.

The alpha shakes his head at the sight his mate makes. "You're an idiot."

"Your idiot," Stiles mumbles tiredly. "I'd say you marked your territory pretty well. I'm gonna stink of wolf jizz for days. No going back now."

"Your own fault for provoking me."

"Oh, believe me, I loved it," Stiles smirks. "I'd get a jizz bath from you every day if I could. Maybe you can pee on me next time, too. I bet that'd be pretty hot."

Derek chooses not to comment further and instead helps his mate sit up and get off of the bed. "D'you think you can make it to the shower on your own, or do you need me to support your dumb ass?"

"I think I can make it, Sourwolf," Stiles says, patting Derek's chest. He pads slowly across the loft on tired legs until he manages to get to the bathroom. He glances back over his shoulder just before he enters and is distracted by the sight of Derek stripping the bed of the sheets they have just soiled. The fabric is soaked in the middle with wolf come, so much that Stiles wonders whether the mattress will be a lost cause as well.

Deciding that they'll deal with that later, Stiles reaches the shower and turns it on. Once the water has heated up, he steps inside and begins to wash himself, his movements sluggish. He isn't surprised when, a couple of minutes later, he feels a presence behind him and then Derek takes over for him.

"Are you happy now?" Derek asks quietly.

The question is stilted, and if Stiles didn't know his mate so well he would think that the wolf is angry with him. But, fortunately, he does know his mate and is able to detect the genuine curiosity in the question.

"Totally. I meant it when I said we're doing that again."

Derek's fingers pause in Stiles' hair for a second, and then Stiles hears the alpha whisper a bashful, "Good." He smiles fondly to himself.

Soon enough, Derek switches off the shower, dries Stiles and himself with a fluffy towel and leads the boy back out into the loft's main space and over to the bed. Clean sheets have been put on, and Stiles face-plants gratefully onto them. Derek has to assist him in getting his head up to rest on his pillow, and then he is lying down next to him and pulling the covers up over them. Stiles snuggles close, nuzzling into Derek's hairy chest.

"Love you, Sourwolf," he murmurs.

Just before he drifts off, he hears Derek say it back.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was an experience, wasn't it? I've had the idea for this in my mind since the beginning of the year (2017), but I only got around to writing it this past week or so. I hope those of you who actually read this enjoyed it, because I really enjoyed writing it and have much more filth to come... If you didn't enjoy it, then oh well. I remain unrepentant. XD Also, if anyone has suggestions for PWPs you'd like to see from me in the future, feel free to leave them in a comment down below and, as long as they don't feature something I don't like, I'll try to make them happen. _All_ suggestions are welcome, as long as they're Sterek M/M. ;)
> 
> **P.S. Don't forget to subscribe to me to be notified when my future fics go live, which will all be Sterek. I've got some good stuff planned. And feel free to check out my past fics if you haven't already. They're good, too. ;)**


End file.
